Not Knowing Love
by Shady199
Summary: Just a 'lil Rily one-shot.It starts where the season finale left off. Read and reveiw!


This was originally a mini-fic I wrote on The-N and I figured I should post it here, just for the halibut. And yes I can hear you mocking me, I'm like the bionic freak. This is a Rily (as if you didn't know) but I think I did OK with Travis. This is what I feel like he would do, or at lest should. It starts off right where the season finale left off. Also sorry the ending is kinda cheesy, I was watching chick-flicks all day with my mom so I blame Hugh Grant and all things lip-sticked.

Not Knowing Love 

"Hey Ray!" Robbie yelled down the stairs after his friend. "What?!" Ray yelled back "Can you grab my notebook while you're in there, I left it again?" "Yeah sure, I'll grab it" And with that Ray turned around and trotted back down the stairs.

Meanwhile, back in the underground: " Travis I can't" Lily said while pulling back. " You love Ray." Travis said very matter-of-factly. "No I, I, its, I don't know. I don't know if I love Ray. I just. I don't love you" Lily said very quietly. She didn't want to hurt anybody, not like she already had. She didn't know who she loved she just knew it was not Travis. "Travis I'm so sorry." "No, don't apologize. I knew it this entire time; I've just been denying it. As much as I love you Lily it's not enough to make up for you not loving me." Travis said, he was sad but he knew it was not him and Lily that were meant to be together. Maybe someday but not now. Not now.

It was the next day and things were finally back to normal. No one knew what had happened yesterday, except for Lily and Travis of course.

----AT LUNCH----

They were all at their usual seats, at their usual table. The only unusual thing going on was that Lily was "casually" resting her hand on Ray's left shoulder. They were acting very 'friendly' today.

"So Lily, do you want to.....do something after the show today?" Ray asked, he swallowed a lump in his throat, a very nervous lump. "Yeah sure" Lily replied, and then turned to Travis and Robbie. "You guys in?" she asked oblivious to what Ray was getting at. When hearing this Ray gave his friends a look that said 'say yes and I'll kill you'. "Uh, no, that's ok, I've got some stuff to do later" Travis said, "Oh, yeah, I've got uh, stuff, too" Robbie added. "Oh" Lily said, than turned back to Ray "Just us than I guess" Ray smiled "Yeah, just us, so what would you like to do?" "I don't, whatever you want" "I've been wanting to go up to the observation tower. I hear that some of the planets will be able to be seen tonight," Ray said with a sly smile on his face. "Uranus" Travis said with a straight face. "What?" Lily asked "Uranus. The planet that will be able to see tonight" Travis said. "Oh thank god. I thought you were talking about..." Lily blushed thinking about what she was about to say. Ray and Robbie started cracking up, being typical boys. Lily of course hit Ray "Oh shut _up_". They just started laughing more, even Travis cracked a smile. Lily sighed and shook her head, but she was smiling. "Boys"

The show had gone through very smoothly and now Lily was at home getting ready for her date with Ray. It was at about 2:30 in bio when she started thinking about it. Than it hit her. Just them. At the observation tower. The spot she had once suggested to a caller as a perfect date spot. She was wearing her hair back with a bandanna and the Asian looking shirt with jeans. It was 6:13, Ray was supposed to pick her up at 6:30. She passed the time listening to music and before she knew it Ray was standing in the doorway to her bedroom. "O, sorry I didn't hear you come in, were you waiting down there long?" Lily asked with concern, if he had been there long her father had probably interrogated him on what his 'intentions' were with his daughter. "Nah, just long enough to play 20 questions with your dad" "Oh god what did he ask you?" Lily said with a groan. "Uh lets see, when where who what why, and what are my intentions with you" "O nooo. I'm sorry" "Its ok, it was actually kinda funny. So, are you ready to go now?" "Yeah let me just grab my bag" She picked up her bag and Ray held out his arm for her to loop hers through. "Your chariot awaits, m'lady" "Ah, thank you kind sir" Lily replied. And with that they were out the door on their way for their first....date?

They had gotten to the tower and climbed up the stairs to get there. Lily gasped when the finally got up there "Wow, this is so beautiful" she said, her mouth open in awe. "Not as beautiful as you" Ray said, then cringing at how cheesy that sounded. "What?" Lily said in a sort of confusion. "I said that the stars weren't as beautiful as you" "Ray stop kidding around" Lily said with annoyance in her voice "I'm not" He said again, as serious as he could ever be. "Lily...... I love you, and I don't care if you don't feel the same way but I needed to say it. So Lily, I love yo---"Ray was cut of because he couldn't talk anymore. He couldn't talk because Lily's lips were covering his. Suddenly Lily knew who she loved. She had known it all along. They pulled apart a looked at each other, Ray wrapped his arms around he waist and held her close to him. "Ray I love you. I love you more than all the stars in that sky" Lily said quietly "I bet ya I love you more" Ray returned "Oh really?" She asked playfully, "Prove it" she dared "I'll race you," he offered "Nice, you moment runnier" She said and punched him softly while leaning in for another kiss. "I know it now" "Know what?" He asked. "It" She said with a smile on her face. She rested her head on his chest and they stood there looking out at the stars. They were in 'it'. They were in love.

What? What's that you're saying? Huh? I can't hear you, speak up! Oh you're _reviewing. _ Ahem, hint hint cough cough. : P


End file.
